


【何焉悦色】romantic

by Rangers



Category: R1SE（Band）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangers/pseuds/Rangers
Relationships: 何洛洛/焉栩嘉
Kudos: 16





	【何焉悦色】romantic

已经被黑色笼罩的看不清眼前到底有些什么的凌晨之际，焉栩嘉才疲倦的从公司开完会回来。

除了家里有软软的奶味儿扑进焉栩嘉的鼻腔内，还有二楼正呼呼作响的吹风机声音闯入焉栩嘉的耳朵内。

先是一皱眉，脱了鞋子换上拖鞋去婴儿房第一时间看看奶片有没有被吵醒，若是吵醒了，奶片也只会乖乖的眨着闪亮的大眼睛坐着流着口水等着有人来迎接她的爸爸妈妈，随后憨憨一笑。

想到这里，焉栩嘉不禁柔了几分心。所幸，奶片被接走了，每周末固定送回外婆外公家又或者爷爷奶奶家，享受着来自长辈们的爱意。

上楼，同吹风机的骤停脚步声倏尔没了声音，一脚踏在木质楼梯上，只发出微弱的像呼吸声。

门敞着，就看到浴室里的暖光灯洋洋洒洒在卧室，比卧室正中央日光灯还有多几份视觉冲击。他明白，何洛洛在浴室里，兴许在吹头发，兴许又在担心熬夜会长痘痘而离镜子不过三厘米的距离。

此刻的焉栩嘉，抱胸靠墙看着他裸着上半身，麦色皮肤也不知是天生的还是后天的，虽说没有八块腹肌，但总归小腹平坦，有肉的地方还是中规中矩的长在哪，下半身也只是用一条薄浴巾遮住绝对领域。

焉栩嘉早该明白，早些把他拿下还是对的，不然多少女的会死死盯着他一直控制在他规定的范围内的他——何洛洛。

“小洛怎么还不睡？”焉栩嘉隐忍着那份所谓的“野心”，趁他不备从背后环腰抱住了他，隔着一层白色衬衫布料的焉栩嘉也不禁被冰冷的身肢起了鸡皮疙瘩。毫无顾忌的佣紧了几分。

太瘦了。在焉栩嘉眼里。

他皱眉埋进后脖上，用鼻子嗅了嗅柠檬味洗发水与沐浴露掺杂在一块儿的浓重甜腻的味儿，却不曾想划开距离。

总而言之，只要是何洛洛，他什么都能接受包容。

何洛洛心漏跳了一拍，调整了情绪伸手摸向被焉栩嘉牢牢搂住腰肢的一双手，温暖如冬日暖阳，不偏不倚恰好是他适应的温度。

“等你呢。快洗澡，身上太臭了。”何洛洛揉了揉镜子里的自己的背后靠着只剩浓郁的咖啡色头发入他视线的焉栩嘉。

没有责备，没有委屈，没有嫌弃，多年也就成了这么个习惯。何洛洛耐心等，等焉栩嘉来，主动靠近他。

“嫌弃我了？”焉栩嘉盈盈一笑，尖下巴抵在他肩膀上，从镜子里看出何洛洛透露的无奈眼神，小孩子般的在他脖子上咬了一口，留下了淡淡的一口牙印。

他刚才可不是什么疑问句，而是为这一步埋下伏笔，小小的惩罚了一番。

“小嘉今天不乖哦。”何洛洛假装淡定，脸庞到脖子彻底红成苹果的颜色也不知道是不是水声氤氲成。

这样的虽然已经生活一起很多年了，平时难免接触的许多，大抵比不上焉栩嘉带着目的带着兴趣的对他亲吻，对他吹耳朵，又或者现在的咬脖子。

“小洛小洛乖乖，小嘉小嘉臭臭，埋头靠近小洛，帮帮小嘉洗澡。”焉栩嘉忍俊不禁，埋在何洛洛的脖颈上，咯咯直笑，又是一阵咬人咬的人儿后跟着乐呵起来。

“别闹了。”何洛洛受不住焉栩嘉，扭着身子想要挣脱焉栩嘉的怀抱。

只不过一阵不带目的的摩擦，关键时刻浴巾轻飘飘的掉在脚边，何洛洛下意识低头，脚也跟着往后退，前脚掌踩着焉栩嘉的前脚掌，一下子距离更为微妙，进退两难，最终还是反应过来捂住羞耻的领域。

“不介意再洗一次对吧，小洛？”焉栩嘉压着嗓子，不是央求也不是蛮横无理。

主动又或是被动，何洛洛最终选择了主动。他躲不了，已经融进了他的血液里了，血液循环往复终究流向他心脏，心脏告诉他：焉栩嘉很爱他。恨不得全世界都明白何洛洛是他这辈子认定的人，要拆散他们，杀了焉栩嘉吧。

何洛洛回头还没来得及看他一眼，感觉腰肢上少了一只手，忽而挡住他视线，指缝间的最后一丝光亮也在顷刻之间没了。

焉栩嘉遮眼吻住了他，他最后一丝防线被何洛洛突破闯入阵地，他热烈又霸道，吮着何洛洛水嫩嫩的唇，何洛洛有被吓到，十几秒后想张开嘴换个气口，焉栩嘉根本没给机会就攻略进去。

臀部被焉栩嘉托住，何洛洛惊得心一揪，不痛不痒的轻咬了一口焉栩嘉的舌尖，焉栩嘉闷哼一声，何洛洛被置于洗手台上，也无法脱离焉栩嘉带着压郁了很久，自制了很久的热吻。

红色与白色之间，暧昧渐渐随着水汽升温了好几度，何洛洛的脸，到底还是因为脸红跟着升温，焉栩嘉硬邦邦的东西抵在他小腹上，鼓鼓的，隔着一层布料也能感受他的炽热，快要灼伤他的皮肤。

何洛洛夹紧了腿在他腰上，火燎的勾住他脖子。他自己都能感觉到，自己硬了，硬的不像话，男人之间发生的反应可不比男女之间发生的反应差。

“你……我……”何洛洛含糊间想要让焉栩嘉放开，焉栩嘉却似笑非笑的看着他，只给他留下两个字说话的时间。

焉栩嘉放在他腰上的一双手终于不再乖巧，开始游离在小腹与大腿之间，只轻轻的像羽毛滑过一样一碰大腿，何洛洛就勾紧焉栩嘉勾到要断气，主动或被动的亲吻着焉栩嘉。

焉栩嘉却饶有趣味的更为放肆，说起来，还没看过何洛洛主动时候是什么样子的。

指腹只轻轻一挑，一点，一点，再一点，最终捏住他的臀部，何洛洛整个人就僵住了，这是闹的什么，他还没来得及适应焉栩嘉的新动作，焉栩嘉就哼哼的喊了一声，慢慢的慢慢的捏着臀部，一个不注意，焉栩嘉就惩罚性的拍了拍丰满圆润的臀部。

何洛洛主动离开焉栩嘉的唇，眼里蒙上一层水雾，双颊泛红，嘴唇也因为亲的太用力有些泛肿。

焉栩嘉邪笑，退了几步，低头看着何洛洛已经立在空中的性器官，腹中燃烧着一团烈火不知从何发泄。

焉栩嘉的气息打在何洛洛锁骨上，办着柠檬香靠了上去，狠狠的亲了上去，生疼的感觉油然而生，何洛洛咋呼的叫了一声。

“小洛要乖。”话语刚落，何洛洛两腿之间被狠狠撞了一下，他的小穴依稀能够勾勒出他的小家伙有多么的渴望逃离。

“乖，帮我脱。”焉栩嘉一字一顿一个小鸡啄米似的轻咬着他的脖子，留下一道道痕迹，焉栩嘉看的出了神儿。  
他很满意。

何洛洛沉重的深呼吸又吸气，他仅剩的清醒最终被焉栩嘉压着低音炮说出的话跟着飞走了。

低头伸手，衬衫扣子一颗一颗的被解开，何洛洛始终不敢轻易触碰他的皮肤，多年的控制管理身材，他的腰腹上的肌肉不硬也不软，刚刚好，总是刚刚好的合何洛洛的意。

衬衫一声哗地一声掉在了残留水渍的瓷板上，悄悄的无声响，如今夜一般，也要安静的不像话，只剩下两个人沉重的呼吸打在彼此身上。

何洛洛犹豫，指腹从肚脐开始一路往下滑，小腹平坦，惹得焉栩嘉直愣愣的低头看着自己小腹速度的一凸一凹。

焉栩嘉感肯定。何洛洛在欲情故纵。何洛洛在玩火。  
干脆的眼睛一闭，裤链一次性被拉到底，隔着内裤的小家伙一下子弹在了何洛洛的手掌。再索性一点，两个人全都赤裸相对。

被压制的感觉不好受，如何洛洛一般，他的身体热的不像话，身下饥渴难捱，已经湿了一大片，白色粘稠液体安静的流淌着滑过洗水台边很久很久，摇摇欲坠后横冲直撞的低落一滴在地上溅起小水花。

焉栩嘉不曾放过何洛洛，握住他的手强制伸向了禁地，它比想象中的还要更大更炽热，何洛洛颤抖着身子，僵硬的触碰不敢撸。

“小洛听话。”焉栩嘉温柔的吻着，带动着节奏握着何洛洛的手，他的手完全被焉栩嘉抱在手心里，粘稠的汗液是紧张，所以一上一下的汗液沾在炙热的性器上很快蒸发。

感觉到手上的性器又大了一倍，何洛洛呜呼着求焉栩嘉松嘴。一时之间的不听话引来焉栩嘉的不满，乖乖的松嘴，却掐了掐何洛洛腰上的肉，亲吻着下巴，再一路向下，何洛洛的喉结不大不小，小小的动了一下，焉栩嘉一口咬了下去，小孩儿啊的一声，委屈的蒙着水雾看着焉栩嘉。

焉栩嘉不管不顾，锁骨也无辜的留下了吻痕，一圈圈红色的，长满了鲜花一样。

炽热的挺立的性器措不及防的送进潮湿的小穴里，一送送进最深处，何洛洛蹙眉抱紧焉栩嘉。慢慢的抽出，焉栩嘉停下，亲吻着他的后背给他依偎给他放松，不等反应有重重地撞了进去。

焉栩嘉轻笑，对方太容易湿了，只不过还没到七分的前戏就让何洛洛湿了小穴一滩一滩的，撞的小穴抽出来，液体一并送了出来，囊袋上已经沾了不少的自然的润滑剂。伞顶的龟头撞在小穴里惹得小孩儿嗯哼嗯哼的娇喘着摊在他身上。

“你……你慢点儿……”何洛洛带着点哭的尾音央求，他受不了焉栩嘉突然的发泄突然的速度变快，瘦弱的身子骨哪能经得住他这么折腾。

焉栩嘉滞住，阴茎被温润的小穴含在里头，不抽也不进，就偏偏想要调整下角度动了下之外，何洛洛不开口，焉栩嘉便不会动，他只会温柔的亲吻着何洛洛，等着他开口。

“你……你倒是快点啊！”何洛洛被气得涨红了脸，青筋若隐若现，小腹突然凸起来的时候恍惚间让他以为奶片还在他肚子里安安静静的待着的时候。

“你爱我吗？小洛。”焉栩嘉捋了捋何洛洛又湿了的头发，真切的敞开一切问着。

何洛洛明显一怔，此时心的答案肯定毫无疑问是爱的，口头上的爱又似乎表达不出他的感受。

一腔热血带着骨子里的执拗吻向焉栩嘉，焉栩嘉不动，他便自己勾着焉栩嘉的脖子双腿抱住他的腰，扭着腰一前一后包住又退出。何洛洛猜，焉栩嘉没想到他会这么做。

升温的只剩下呼出的呼吸和汗水留下的暧昧，焉栩嘉用不完的精力，何洛洛骨子里的执拗，也是他们两个在一起合的上来的性格。

何洛洛快射了，抿着嘴企图困住心中一团火，反应太过激烈，把自己弄的一抖一抖的不知如何是好。看向焉栩嘉，他还在奋力拼搏挺进潮湿一片的小穴，仔细看反倒比之前大了，这个男人的精力旺盛，何洛洛不得不佩服。

何洛洛的黏液已经在性器头部慢慢泛滥成灾，一滴一滴的往瓷板上滴，滴在焉栩嘉的脚趾盖上，溅在皮肤上。

焉栩嘉终于停下，抬头看着已经迷糊了的何洛洛，他眼里的火在愈演愈烈，亲吻嘴角，抽出性器，放在大腿上的一只手摸向何洛洛的龟头堵住，而另一只手从小腹上移开，触了触热乎乎的小家伙，小家伙随着何洛洛的身子跟着颤抖，不由得用尽了几分力的何洛洛在焉栩嘉背后又留下三条指甲痕。

焉栩嘉似笑非笑的蹲下，瞥了一眼何洛洛，握住他的性器，放在龟头上的手指依旧不依不挠的堵住，焉栩嘉伸出舌尖舔着，描绘着它的轮廓，舌尖的力度时轻时重，何洛洛一颤一颤的已经好几遍了。

焉栩嘉这才一口慢慢的吞下小家伙含在口腔里，舌尖依旧流利不断舔着送进口腔，送进一半堵在喉咙口，焉栩嘉清楚感受到何洛洛大了起来。

没等焉栩嘉一声令下，何洛洛握紧拳头闭上了眼睛，憋不住精液喷了出来。焉栩嘉忙不迭的拖下，量太多从嘴角边流下，喉结动了好几番吞完了精液。何洛洛盯着他的头发，如负释重的软了身子，他的小穴被焉栩嘉艹的不成样子，肉往外泛红，屁股也常因为何洛洛不配各不主动不听话而打的几个手掌印就在上面，身上无一处没有不是焉栩嘉留下的暧昧。

“接下来你来。”焉栩嘉起身，托住何洛洛的腰臀下来，揉着何洛洛柔软的发丝叫他蹲下来口交。何洛洛没犹豫，仗着身子软瘫在焉栩嘉身上，唇沿着焉栩嘉的下巴开始似有似无的划过，喉结被轻舔一口，锁骨被何洛洛轻咬，乳头上的乳圈在他手指间摩挲再往下冲向小腹，一路往下滑摸到了炙热的性器，井井有条的上下撸动，直到手臂酸麻这才蹲了下去。

舌尖舔着龟头，沿着性器的外圈一圈一圈的舔进口腔内，口腔内的所有温度全被带动，全身也跟着火热，骄阳似火。

何洛洛前后扭着脖子，吞进去又抽出，他的动作没有焉栩嘉快，却属于慢性玩火，动的焉栩嘉按住何洛洛的头强制变快，何洛洛皱着眉头跟着焉栩嘉的步伐。

最终，在不懈的努力之下，焉栩嘉射了出来，何洛洛呛得生理性泪水流了出来，他一口一口吞噬着精液，终究因为满口精液吞不下而流在嘴边许久，溅在了焉栩嘉的小腹上，自己的脸上。

焉栩嘉心满意足的扶起了何洛洛，把他挂在自己身上，摸着他的屁股忍不住狠狠揉虐了一番。

“宝贝，我们要不要试试自慰式play？”焉栩嘉摸着潮湿的小穴，在小穴在滑了一圈惹得何洛洛夹紧他的腰身，狠狠的咬向了他。

没再说话。

他累了。

天快要亮了。

焉栩嘉在浴缸放了一缸水，抱着何洛洛进了浴缸，不带有任何关于性欲的情感，只想单纯的让何洛洛睡一个好觉。

何洛洛沉睡过去之前，仔细听见有人在他耳旁说了一声：“我爱你是我所有的浪漫。”

明天依旧，他们的路还漫长。


End file.
